


Лучшее лекарство

by Haanoele, KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: В ходе очередной миссии агент 96 чуть не распрощался с жизнью.





	Лучшее лекарство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день куроцуки 11.01.
> 
> Недокроссовер с бондианой, для понимания сути знание второго канона не требуется; ER.
> 
> Кодовый номер 96 выведен из возможной транскрипции имени Куроо: ку — 9, ро — 6.

И где же эта чертова отмычка?

Пальцы дрожат, не слушаются. Куроо нашаривает во внутреннем кармане пиджака маленький чехол и после пары неудачных попыток вытягивает оттуда тонкую серебристую ручку. «Наше новое изобретение. Подойдет для любой квартиры», — тут же всплывает в памяти. Брошенный как бы невзначай, этот совет не раз спасал его задницу. Хотя вряд ли Цукишима мог предположить, как именно Куроо будет пользоваться этими отмычками. С замком в собственную квартиру явно просчитался.

Срабатывает на ура. Механизм с готовностью поддается, но напряжение не уходит: один лишний звук может все испортить. Куроо проскальзывает за дверь, прикрывает, затаив дыхание. Тело как будто не свое — налитое тяжестью, неповоротливое. Привалившись к стене, Куроо всматривается в полумрак: на крошечной кухне, кажется, все по-старому, даже извечный запах зеленого чая никуда не делся. 

Куроо с силой трет виски; голова кружится, и немного мутит из-за потери крови. Нужно остановить ее поскорее, пока не стало совсем плохо. Сознание двоится от резкой вспышки боли в боку. Упрямо стиснув зубы, Куроо отталкивается от стены и нетвердо ступает по кафелю. Где-то в ванной должна быть…

— Что вы тут делаете?

Яркий свет ударяет в лицо, будто пощечина, и Куроо прикрывается ладонью. 

— Сюрприз? — улыбается он на пробу, после того как немного привыкает, но встречает лишь холодный блеск в глазах Цукишимы.

— Вопрос остается, агент 96, — тот недовольно хмурится, оглядывая Куроо с ног до головы. Он все-таки замечает окровавленную ладонь и прищуривается, губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Аптечку ищу, что же еще. Где тут у тебя хоть что-нибудь? — Куроо отводит взгляд к полкам, сплошь заставленным кухонной утварью. Нет, что-то здесь поменялось. — Новые занавески? — хмыкает он, наугад выдвигая первый попавшийся ящик. 

— Еще с прошлого года. — Цукишима в пару длинных шагов пересекает кухню и перехватывает руку Куроо, заставляя задвинуть ящик обратно. — Что у вас там? — он косится на продырявленный бок.

— Ерунда, просто царапина. — Куроо натужно улыбается и отнимает ладонь от раны. Кровь струится с новой силой, и Цукишима тяжело вздыхает. Недовольство ощущается в воздухе, как и запах зеленого чая.

— Что-нибудь, чтобы зашить рану от пули, — подытоживает Цукишима и добавляет после паузы: — Даже не знаю.

— А я рассчитывал на более радушный прием, — рвано смеется Куроо. Каждый вздох отдается уколами боли, окружающее пространство плывет, превращаясь в разноцветное пятно без четких контуров. Реальность ускользает, а Куроо из последних сил пытается ухватиться за нее, не упасть в сладкое марево забытья.

— А я рассчитывал на обещанную открытку, — тянет Цукишима, и его хмурое, все еще заспанное лицо, растрепанные волосы — единственное, что Куроо различает среди пестрой мешанины перед глазами. 

Ноги разъезжаются, как бы он ни силился стоять ровно. Но Цукишима не дает Куроо упасть: подхватывает, принимая на себя вес его тела. Повиснув на нем, Куроо не может сдержать виноватого вздоха. Каким бы раздраженным и недовольным Цукишима ни выглядел, Куроо слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы принимать это всерьез. 

— Я храню ее. Под самым сердцем, — он тычется носом в шею Цукишиме. Запах его кожи с нотками одеколона обволакивает, успокаивает. Распахнув пиджак, Куроо  демонстрирует заляпанную кровью мятую карточку, торчащую из внутреннего кармана. — Испачкалась немного, извини.

— Чудесно, — выдыхает Цукишима, щекотно раздувая волосы на виске, а потом прижимает к себе и шагает в сторону ванной. Куроо старается идти сам, не наваливаться, чтобы не пачкать пижаму Цукишимы, но тот настойчиво притягивает его ближе. — Обопритесь, не хватало еще весь пол кровью залить. Стены и так уже пострадали.

Сил на разговоры не остается. Куроо покорно переставляет ноги, затем опускается на край крошечной ванны и едва не заваливается в нее, когда голова снова начинает кружиться. Цукишима ничего не говорит, только стискивает локоть железной хваткой и не отводит взгляда, пока Куроо не кивает.

— Снимайте пиджак и рубашку, — командует Цукишима, а сам исчезает за дверью.

— Мне нравится такое начало, — хриплый смех Куроо переходит в стон, когда он пытается приподнять руку. — Ох, нет. — Оставив пиджак болтаться на одном плече, он возится с пуговицами на рубашке.

Цукишима появляется с несколькими прозрачными упаковками, на всех — штамп лаборатории. Куроо расставляет ноги шире, позволяя тому устроиться поближе. Цукишима опускается на колени, помогает избавиться от одежды. Рассмотрев рану на боку, он поднимает на Куроо обвиняющий взгляд.

— Так вы достали данные? — Цукишима берет раствор для промывания и чистые тампоны. Куроо концентрируется на нем, чтобы ускользающее сознание не рассеивалось: скупая мимика, сухие движения рук, полное спокойствие, — и не сразу реагирует на заданный вопрос. 

Вместо ответа он только опускает взгляд, и Цукишима ворчит:

— Можно серьезнее?

— В кармане. А ты о чем подумал? — тихо посмеивается Куроо.

Цукишима ныряет сначала в один карман, затем в другой; поднеся флешку к глазам, проверяет ее целостность и удовлетворенно кивает сам себе, а после откладывает в сторону.

— Тогда займемся этим, —  Цукишима кивает на бок.

— Черт, — шипит Куроо, когда он, не жалея, распыляет на рану дезинфицирующий раствор. Закончив с промыванием, Цукишима достает белый тюбик с серийным номером, без каких-либо других надписей. Куроо настороженно щурится: — А это еще что?

— Гель для неглубоких ранений. К счастью, пуля прошла практически вскользь, повредив разве что слой жировой ткани, — монотонно вещает Цукишима, откручивая колпачок.

— Эй, нет у меня ни… — Куроо вскрикивает, когда Цукишима покрывает гелем разорванную выстрелом плоть. Гель холодный, но рана горит так, будто кислотой плеснули. — Твою мать, это что за дрянь?!

Куроо дергается в сторону, самочувствие мигом улучшается. Боль бодрит так, что все притупившиеся было ощущения возвращаются с утроенной силой. Цукишима сжимает бедро Куроо, впивается короткими ногтями.

— Шшш, потерпите немного, не будьте ребенком.

— Ты на себе это пробовал? — чуть спокойнее говорит Куроо, но упрямого взгляда не смягчает.

— Вообще-то, это тестовый образец, — Цукишима задумчиво поправляет очки запястьем. — Хм, пожалуй, надо будет подумать о дозе местной анестезии в комплекте.

— Сразу ты о ней подумать не мог? — ворчит Куроо, поддаваясь мягким, но настойчивым прикосновениям.

— Тут вам не медпункт, так что терпите.

Куроо тяжело вздыхает и, сцепив зубы, вскидывает взгляд. На потолке нет ничего интересного, но это помогает хоть немного отвлечься.

Цукишима осторожно распределяет гель, дует на рану, но ощущения все равно одни из самых неприятных в жизни. Нечто похожее было пару лет назад в Бангкоке, когда он схлопотал глубокое ножевое ранение в бедро. Чтобы выжить, пришлось тащиться через трущобы по кошмарной жаре, не имея возможности оказать себе хоть какую-то помощь. От соленого пота порез горел, бездомные собаки с интересом поводили носом ему вслед…

В поиске опоры Куроо кладет руку на шею Цукишиме, обхватывает затылок, пропуская пряди волос между пальцами. Цукишима откидывает голову, длинно выдыхая, но в лице не меняется.

— Почти закончил, — шепчет он. Куроо зажмуривается, пережидая последние вспышки боли. — Все, все, убрал.

Цукишима отстраняется — насколько Куроо позволяет, — рассеянно гладит по колену.

— Нужно еще наложить скобы.

— Изверг, — бормочет Куроо. — Давай скорее, пока я не отключился. А то придется тебе тащить меня до кровати.

— Это вряд ли, — Цукишима коротко ведет плечами, когда Куроо убирает руку, и распаковывает медицинский пистолет. Не церемонясь, прижимает к ране и методично всаживает одну скобу за другой. Остается только коротко стонать и материться сквозь зубы. Из-за геля место ранения становится ужасно чувствительным. — Во-первых, где уснете, там и проснетесь. Во-вторых, на мою постель даже не рассчитывайте.  — На губах Цукишимы наконец-то расцветает улыбка, хоть и всего на мгновение, а глаза вспыхивают теплыми искрами. — В-третьих, я закончил.

— Наконец-то, — облегченно переводит дыхание Куроо.

Он тянется, чтобы посмотреть на результат. Выглядит более чем сносно, хоть схватившийся коркой прозрачно-голубой гель и внушает некоторые опасения. Ну, однозначно лучше, чем тот раз, в Бангкоке, когда Куроо упился до заплетающегося языка и зашивал сам себя швейной иглой и старыми, лопающимися от натяжения нитками.

Цукишима тем временем убирает грязные тампоны и медицинские инструменты.

— Спасибо, Цукки, ты мой спаситель, — бормочет Куроо. После экзекуции силы вмиг испаряются. Перед глазами — запыленные окна, серовато-желтый свет, истертые половицы и ржавая вода. Похмельный бред длиною в ночь, страшная боль в ране и голос Цукишимы в телефонной трубке, не дающий отключиться.

—  Это К. Соедините с N, — Куроо встряхивает головой и старается сконцентрироваться на настоящем Цукишиме. Тот придерживает телефон плечом, диктует личный код. Голос доносится как сквозь плотный заслон. — Докладываю, агент 96 ранен, первичная помощь оказана. Нет, понятия не имею, пусть сам отчитается, когда будет на ногах. Нет, ничего не нужно. Все под контролем. Да, данные у меня.

— Папочка беспокоится? — усмехается Куроо, когда Цукишима убирает мобильный.

— Жаждет узнать, какого черта вы делаете у меня дома.

— До тебя было ближе всего. Честно, — добавляет Куроо в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд. — Передай N, что ему открытку я смогу занести только завтра. — Куроо демонстративно пытается подняться, а после неудачной попытки разводит руками. Хотя кого он обманывает.

— Ну уж нет, я глава исследовательского центра, а не ваш личный секретарь, — фыркает Цукишима. Собрав с пола всю одежду, он отправляет ее в корзину для белья. 

— Я слышу сожаление в твоем голосе, — Куроо слабо присвистывает, когда Цукишима тянется к ремню. — Оу.

— Помолчите. Или будете принимать ванну самостоятельно. — Он спокойно выдерживает взгляд Куроо, пока пальцы, почти не касаясь тела, ловко расправляются с застежкой. Ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул — безупречная выдержка. Когда на пол летят трусы, они невозмутимо смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Обхватив Куроо за талию, Цукишима помогает забраться в ванную, усаживает и включает набор. А пока течет вода, копошится возле полки со всякими баночками и тюбиками. Куроо остается только гадать, жертвой какого эксперимента он может стать на этот раз. 

Возвращается Цукишима, когда автоматический голос сообщает, что ванна наполнена. Куроо вздрагивает от холодного геля, медленно стекающего по плечам и спине. Цукишима льет, не скупясь, выводит узоры на коже, касаясь неторопливо и бережно. От запаха трав и легких массирующих поглаживаний сознание ускользает, Куроо утыкается лбом в колени Цукишимы и почти забывается.

— А ты знал, что в Гонконге отвратительно готовят сайру... — тянет Куроо, приобнимая ноги Цукишимы одной рукой. Ткань пижамных штанов быстро пропитывается влагой, но тот не отстраняется и, кажется, вообще не обращает внимания. Он ничего не говорит, и Куроо поднимает голову. — А, Цукки?

Мокрые волосы облепили лицо и неприятно лезут в глаза, Цукишима аккуратно убирает их, стараясь не измазать Куроо пеной. Встретившись взглядом, он как-то неловко улыбается — самыми уголками губ, — и гладит Куроо по макушке. Так ласково и приятно, что Куроо прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Ответ Цукишимы растворяется вместе с окружающим миром.

***

Пробуждение выходит тяжелым; приоткрыв глаза, Куроо напрягает зрение, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то в полумраке. Картина событий восстанавливается не сразу, а голова соображает как никогда плохо. Куроо приподнимается на локтях, но тут же падает обратно на постель: бок простреливает болью, и память чудесным образом возвращается.

— Где я? — шепчет он, едва шевеля пересохшими губами, и закашливается.  — Цукки, ты где? Цукки!

— Тише-тише,агент 96, я здесь, — раздается голос из дверного прохода. — Ни на минуту нельзя вас оставить. 

Цукишима подходит к кровати, присаживается на край, рядом с Куроо. У него тусклые, усталые глаза, рассеянный взгляд, словно он не спал больше суток. Интересно, сколько времени прошло?

— Уже полдень, — словно прочитав его мысли, говорит Цукишима. — Вы проспали почти двенадцать часов.

— А ты?

— А я провел ночь более увлекательно, — он вздыхает и встает, чтобы раздвинуть тяжелые шторы. Куроо протестующе стонет и накрывает голову подушкой. — Простите, — без тени сожаления говорит Цукишима.

Слышится плеск воды, и Куроо только сейчас замечает, насколько же сухо у него во рту. Он недолго размышляет, что сейчас важнее: вода или спасительный полумрак. Первое с легкостью побеждает.

— Увлекательно? — переспрашивает Куроо, отбрасывая подушку в сторону и приподнимаясь. Цукишима обхватывает его руку чуть выше локтя, помогая сесть. А затем устраивается рядом, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и протягивает стакан с водой. — Увлекательно — это как?

— Вы не оцените, — Цукишима едва заметно дергает уголком губ, сосредоточенно поддерживая дно стакана. — Всю ночь расшифровывал базы данных с носителя, но не слишком-то преуспел.

— Еще, — просит Куроо, жадно выглотав всю воду. Цукишима без слов наливает еще, до самых краев, и помогает напиться вдоволь. Куроо с наслаждением облизывает губы и откидывается на подушки. — Спасибо.

Он перехватывает руку Цукишимы, гладит тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем.

— Неважно выглядишь, — замечает Куроо. При дневном свете становится еще заметнее, какая бледная у Цукишимы кожа, как углубились тени под глазами  — светлый тон свитера только подчеркивает это. Скулы и подбородок кажутся еще более заостренными. — Сходим поесть стейков в Кавамура, когда встану на ноги, — Куроо ободряюще улыбается, смыкая пальцы на запястье Цукишимы. 

Тот закатывает глаза, поправляет очки и поджимает губы.

— Кто бы говорил про неважный вид, — серьезно говорит он, мягко высвобождая руку.

— Кстати, мне не помешало бы... — Куроо скашивает глаза вниз, а потом пытается встать, и Цукишима подставляет плечо. — Эй, я ведь не совсем калека. Ты ранишь мою гордость.

Цукишима смешливо фыркает.

— Ваша гордость пострадает куда сильнее, оказавшись на полу вместе с вами. Идемте.

В ванной Куроо все-таки удается отделаться от Цукишимы. Стоять удается и самостоятельно, да и ходить, вообще-то, тоже — главное, не напрягать мышцы на правом боку.

Куроо осматривает себя: домашние штаны Цукишимы, бежевые в темную полоску, узковаты в бедрах и длиннее, чем нужно, а вот под ними совсем ничего нет. Отлив, Куроо наскоро умывается, полощет рот. От долгого сна тело кажется тяжелым, будто налитым свинцом. Куроо потихоньку разминает мышцы, пока Цукишима не видит, — тот точно не оценит такого пренебрежительного отношения к результатам своего труда.

Выйдя из ванной, Куроо не слишком изящно уходит от очередной попытки Цукишимы поддержать себя; тот выгибает бровь и пожимает плечами. Короткая прогулка до кровати дается Куроо с небольшим трудом, но в целом все довольно сносно. Однозначно, бывало и хуже.

— Нужно осмотреть рану, — Цукишима снова садится рядом и прищуривается, оценивая результат вчерашних усилий. Куроо скашивает глаза вбок, чтобы тоже разглядеть.

— А неплохо заживает, — довольно комментирует Цукишима.

Кожа вокруг раны покраснела и припухла, но сама рана стала как будто уже; гель стянул края для заживления.

— Ужасно чешется, кстати, — ворчливо замечает Куроо.

— Это хорошо, — Цукишима кивает. — Содержащиеся в геле вещества вызывают ускоренную регенерацию. Зуд — совершенно нормальная реакция.

Он осторожно касается кожи вокруг раны, легонько надавливает и тут же одергивает руку, стоит Куроо рефлекторно напрячь мышцы живота. Но, поняв, что боли нет, Куроо перестает дергаться; Цукишима вновь обводит по краю бинтов и прикрывает глаза. Холодные пальцы как будто забирают остатки боли, и Куроо довольно расслабляется — кажется, впервые за последние несколько суток. 

Ладонь Цукишимы как бы невзначай блуждает по груди, опускается к пупку, оглаживает низ живота. Легко щекочет возбуждение; Куроо подается бедрами вверх, но Цукишима, вместо того чтобы продолжить, замирает.

— Сейчас? — почти смеясь, уточняет он. — Вы были на волосок от смерти, и сейчас вам нужен отдых. 

— Совершенно нормальная реакция, — копирует Куроо Цукишиму, пожимая плечами. Запускает пятерню в волосы, чтобы зачесать назад, но выходит слишком резко. Рана тут же напоминает о себе, рассылая по телу болевые импульсы, и Куроо наигранно стонет. — Тебе что, жалко тепла и ласки для умирающего?

— К вашему сведению, агент 96, ваш статус уже давно сменился с  « умирающего » на  « беспричинно занимающего мою кровать » , — без всякой жалости чеканит Цукишима. — Или у меня должны быть еще причины? 

Цукишима удивленно приподнимает брови, и Куроо щурится в ответ, пронизывая взглядом; Цукишима, наконец, меняется в лице, стряхивая все свои гримасы.

— Ну, быть может, парочка причин все-таки найдется.

Его ладони подбираются к горловине свитера, пальцы сминают ткань и тянут вверх — медленно, нехотя, словно в их распоряжении все время мира. Стащив свитер, Цукишима точным движением набрасывает его на спинку стула и мелко трясет головой. Светлые пряди, наэлектризовавшись, смешно топорщатся; такой взъерошенный, с расфокусированным взглядом, Цукишима как никто другой сейчас нуждается в тепле и ласке.  

— Иди сюда, — не выдерживает Куроо и хлопает себя по бедру, больше не в силах смотреть, как тот одну за другой расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Тот как-то неоднозначно качает головой и, кажется, все-таки улыбается.

Оставшись в одних штанах, Цукишима осторожно перекидывает ногу через Куроо и садится тому на бедра. Под ребрами сладко тянет от этой приятной тяжести, а мысли затягивает плотным туманом. 

— Ну и что произошло? Я имею в виду, с того момента, как вы послали наш план ко всем чертям. — Цукишима не дает отключиться, несильно щипает его за здоровый бок. 

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас? — прищурившись, спрашивает Куроо и кладет ладони тому на лопатки, оглаживает вдоль позвоночника. — Или, может, оставим все истории на потом?

Цукишима довольно выдыхает, сводя лопатки.

— Потом вы вновь исчезнете… Или вас убьют, а я так и не узнаю подробностей. — Последние слова он произносит нарочито бесстрастно. На мгновение взгляд становится холодным, колючим, как будто напоминающим, что для них обоих служба — начало всех начал.

— Я всегда знал, что ты маньяк, — хохочет Куроо, пытаясь отбросить угрюмые мысли. Они всегда преследуют его после сложных миссий, особенно после того, как ему удается удрать, будучи на волосок от смерти. 

В попытке забыться Куроо следует ладонью по нежной коже к резинке штанов. Знал бы только Цукишима, что ни одно даже самое эффективное лекарство никогда не сравнится с тем, что он сам творит с Куроо. 

— Необходимый навык для устройства на работу в спецслужбы, знаете ли. — Цукишима заметно вздрагивает, когда Куроо оттягивает ткань вниз — покуда хватает длины руки — и поглаживает прохладную, покрытую редким пушком кожу ягодиц. 

— И чем вы только занимаетесь в своих лабораториях…

— Спасаем задницы спецагентам, которые в итоге забирают себе всю славу, — вздыхает Цукишима, то ли от несправедливости, то ли от нарастающего возбуждения. — И все-таки, что произошло?

— Ну, я приехал, — Куроо впервые за все время погружается в воспоминания. — Встретился со связным… — Он стаскивает штаны с ягодиц Цукишимы, пробегает пальцами вверх по бедру. — Обнаружил, что он давно уже играет за другую сторону. Так что пришлось изрядно побегать, чтобы всех убить, забрать флешку, и, наконец, вот он я — примчался к тебе на крыльях любви!

— Вы примчались зализывать раны, — уточняет Цукишима.

— О, я не прочь, если ты залижешь мои, — Куроо расплывается в улыбке; присутствие Цукишимы заглушает физическую боль, но вместе с этим внутри неприятно тянет от чувства вины за собственное легкомыслие.

Связного стоило проверить заранее, не полагаясь на прочность старых союзов. Ожидать чего-то от давно неактуальных союзов было самонадеянно, а взять с собой всего две обоймы — еще самонадеяннее. Сделка по продаже информации едва не превратилась в поимку агента японской разведки со всеми вытекающими приятностями.

Куроо кисло поджимает губы, и от Цукишимы эта перемена не ускользает. Его лицо становится выразительным, а с губ практически готово сорваться «я же говорил», Куроо в этом уверен. Но Цукишима не двигается, даже бровью не ведет.

— Ну что? — не выдерживает Куроо. — Я жив, все прошло более-менее нормально. Риск — часть нашей работы, не мне объяснять тебе, Цукки. Ну почему ты вечно такой…

Куроо затыкается, когда Цукишима склоняет голову и легонько целует над бинтами, поглаживая кончиками пальцев след от сухих губ.

— Помолчите уже, — он поднимает лицо и находит глазами глаза Куроо. Внешнее спокойствие дает трещину, выпуская наружу волнение, так тщательно спрятанное за коконом безразличия.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Куроо поджимает губы и кивает, — молчу, как…

Цукишима снова смотрит на него, и Куроо прикусывает губу, часто кивает. Грузно повисает молчание; Цукишима так и сидит, уперев ладони в плечи Куроо, а тот блуждает ладонью по его пояснице. 

— Я передумал, лучше скажите что-нибудь, — первым нарушает молчание Цукишима.

— Поцелуй, — торопливо говорит Куроо, сжимая его талию, — просто поцелуй меня. Для начала.

Цукишима прижимается к губам Куроо, и тот выжидает, затаившись, специально еле шевелит ртом. Эта добровольная передача инициативы всегда так возбуждает, хоть и приходится подождать. Цукишима прикусывает нижнюю губу Куроо, оттягивает, углубляя поцелуй, трется кончиком носа о нос. Куроо подается навстречу, пытаясь захватить его рот, но от давления на рану бок тут же заливает болью. Куроо не сдерживается, шипит, за что тут же мысленно корит себя. 

Цукишима отрывается от его губ и бормочет, приподнимаясь на локтях:

— Вам нужно поберечься.

— Не нужно, — Куроо хватается за его плечи, пытаясь удержать. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался. 

Пару секунд Цукишима колеблется: мечется взглядом по лицу Куроо, так и норовя опустить ниже, к ране. Короткая переглядка без слов, и все сомнения растворяются; Цукишима успокаивающе гладит запястье Куроо, тем самым обещая, что никуда не уйдет. Про «бывало и хуже» он и сам прекрасно знает.

Цукишима наклоняется, почти не касаясь, и продолжает прерванный поцелуй. Куроо опускает руки ему на бедра, крепко сжимает ягодицы, постанывая от удовольствия прямо в губы.

— Отличное лекарство, — шепчет он, как только Цукишима отстраняется. — Я прямо чувствую, как мне становится лучше.

Цукишима иронично выгибает бровь, ой ли, и легонько трется о пах Куроо.

— Да, тут тоже ощущается верный признак того, что вы идете на поправку.

— Вот видишь, я знал, к кому обратиться, — подмигивает Куроо. — Ты ведь…

Воздух буквально выбивает из легких, когда ладонь Цукишимы оказывается у него в штанах и обхватывает полувозбужденный член. 

— Ваш диагноз не меняется с годами, — тянет Цукишима, поглаживая вдоль ствола. 

— Потому что я нашел своего идеального... ммммм, — Куроо приподнимает бедра навстречу движениям Цукишимы и прижмуривается: в паху разливается  тягучее, жаркое удовольствие. — Черт, это слишком хорошо.

— Да помолчите же вы, наконец! — шепчет Цукишима, скользя губами по шее Куроо, от ключиц до подбородка. От голосовых вибраций по коже разбегаются мурашки, возбуждение нарастает все сильнее, и Куроо позволяет себе забыться в нем.

Из груди вырывается стон возмущения, когда ладонь Цукишимы вдруг разжимается и начинает перебирать поросль в паху, лишь изредка задевая член, — маньяк как он есть. Пальцы проходятся по следу от резинки, подцепляют ее. Приспустив штаны — одной рукой выходит неуклюже, — Цукишима вытаскивает член, пропускает головку через кольцо пальцев, оттягивая кожу к основанию. Чуть отступившее напряжение накрывает с новой силой: дыхание сбивается ко всем чертям, в груди творится бесперебойная чехарда. Куроо стискивает задницу Цукишимы, чтобы только унять дрожь в ладонях.

— Агент 96, да вы весь горите, нужно доложить в головной штаб, — с наигранным удивлением сообщает Цукишима, в то время как его рука беспощадно наращивает темп. 

Большим пальцем он проводит по головке, размазывая проступившую смазку, надавливает на уретру. Удовольствие проходится по телу электрическими вспышками;  Куроо подбрасывает на постели — всего несколько дней воздержания, и он уже стал похож на старшеклассника, готового кончить от одного прикосновения к члену. Или, следует сказать: всего несколько дней вдали от Цукишимы? 

— Штаб в курсе, — тяжело хрипит Куроо, вдыхая как можно глубже, чтобы отогнать возбуждение. — Поэтому и выписали мне тебя. Принимать не реже двух раз в день.

Бровь Цукишимы взлетает вверх.

— А сердечко-то выдержит? — участливо замечает он, проводя рукой по груди. — Вы ведь уже не молоды, Куроо-сан.

Его шепот расходится теплом по коже, да так, что сердце и вправду пропускает удары, словно вот-вот остановится.

— Уже не выдержало, — шепчет Куроо. Больше не сдерживая себя, он испускает длинный стон и вбивается в кулак Цукишимы, пока тот не убирает руку от члена.

— Тише-тише, — нашептывает тот, покрывая поцелуями лоб и виски. Ладонь накрывает мошонку, ласкает, чуть оттягивая кожу, пальцы перебирают яички, трут шов. Невыносимо настолько, что перед глазами все застилает чернота.

— Цукки… — изнемогает Куроо, стискивая в руках его задницу с такой силой, что Цукишима вздрагивает и шипит. 

Его взгляд загустевает, от него горячеет в груди. Цукишима подается бедрами назад, не отводя взгляда, подцепляет свои штаны и стаскивает вместе с трусами. Куроо приспускает свои до середины бедра, кривясь от вспышек боли в боку. Цукишима наклоняется, проводя ладонями по груди Куроо, щиплет затвердевшие соски. Куроо прижимает его к себе, гладит спину, стискивает плечи, трется своими бедрами о его — жадно, голодно, ненасытно.

Цукишима тянется к тумбочке; с глухим грохотом валятся на пол какие-то мелочи, следом — оглушительно — выдвижной ящик. Цукишима ругается, сжимая зубы, Куроо коротко смеется, прерывая поцелуй. На живот падает крышка от тюбика со смазкой. Цукишима отстраняется, сосредоточенно выдавливая гель на пальцы, упирается одной рукой в грудь Куроо, а вторую отводит назад, прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Цукки,  — зовет Куроо шепотом, когда тот жмурится и закусывает губу, напрягаясь всем телом. 

Куроо ловит его хмурый взгляд, держит на привязи; берет в руку сочащийся смазкой член, ласкает по всей длине, оттягивает крайнюю плоть. Цукишима снова прикрывает глаза — на этот раз расслабленно. Начинает тереться промежностью о член Куроо, совсем немного покачиваясь вперед и назад. Куроо старается не следить за его предплечьем, потому что от мысли о том, как Цукишима сам себя растягивает, трогает изнутри упругие гладкие стенки, скользит пальцами по простате… черт, от этих образов можно кончить и без рук.

Цукишима тихо вздыхает, выгибая спину, и Куроо подхватывает его за талию, гладит очертания ребер под светлой кожей. Сердце то сладко замирает, то пускается в бешеный скач; тени удовольствия, скользящие по лицу Цукишимы, подводят Куроо все ближе к краю.

Он притягивает Цукишиму ближе, и тот подается, не прекращая ласкать себя сзади. Куроо запускает руку за спину, оглаживает ягодицы, пальцами подбирается к влажному от смазки входу. Ладони сталкиваются, никак не удается подстроиться под ритм и проникнуть в горячее нутро. Цукишима продолжает сосредоточенно трахать себя, замедляется только затем, чтобы мизинцем пройтись по пальцам Куроо в короткой ласке. 

Тонкий вздох, почти всхлип, тонет в безмолвии комнаты, нарушаемом лишь хлюпанием смазки. Цукишима распахивает глаза, прогибается в спине. Пальцы долбят задний проход, побагровевший член проезжается по животу Куроо, оставляя след от смазки. 

— Может, самое время вспомнить о пациенте? — Куроо сжимает его запястье, заставляя остановиться. Цукишима блуждает ошалелым взглядом по его лицу, ничего не говорит — лишь поудобнее устраивается. Обхватывает член Куроо и направляет к уже расслабившимся мышцам. Отступившее на шаг возбуждение захлестывает по новой.

Цукишима опускается медленно, одной рукой опираясь на постель возле бедра Куроо, а другой придерживая его член у основания. Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы не вцепиться в напряженные ягодицы и не натянуть на себя. Оба уже на пределе — в этом нет никаких сомнений. Дыхание Цукишимы заметно учащается, брови съезжаются над переносицей, пока член Куроо входит в него сантиметр за сантиметром. А когда погружается на всю длину, Цукишима крупно вздрагивает и застывает на месте.

Куроо его не торопит, хоть это и стоит ему немалых усилий. Одного вида Цукишимы с зажмуренными глазами и чуть приоткрытым ртом, ощущения того, как его задница сжимается вокруг члена, хватает, чтобы начать выть. 

— Ты скучал по этому, а, Цукки? — бормочет Куроо, проводя ладонью по его щеке.

Ожидание длится недолго; откинувшись назад и уперев ладони в ноги Куроо,   Цукишима плавно раскачивается, изгибается, как волна. Куроо прикрывает глаза, гладит бедра Цукишимы, не подталкивая и не мешая. Цукишима постепенно сам ускоряется, принимая член все глубже. 

Хочется растянуть эти мгновения настолько, насколько возможно. В голове нет ни единой мысли, только Цукишима: его раскрасневшееся лицо, завившиеся от пота кончики волос над высоким лбом, мягко приоткрытые губы. Только неторопливое, плавящее изнутри удовольствие. И короткий всхлип Цукишимы, дрогнувшие плечи, ломкий изгиб бровей — все это только разжигает огонь. 

Куроо гладит поясницу Цукишимы, обхватывает член и ласкает в такт движениям; Цукишима подается навстречу, плотно прижимается ягодицами к бедрам Куроо и приподнимается, оставляя внутри лишь головку.

Цукишима низко стонет, запрокидывая голову, Куроо подбрасывает бедра вверх, не давая сбиться с ритма. Оргазм подступает подобно высокой волне после череды невысоких бурунов. Куроо старается удержаться на гребне, до последнего смотрит, как накрывает Цукишиму, как он бьется, сжимаясь изнутри, и, наконец, выплескивается на живот Куроо. А после все пропадает в оглушающей бездне.

Ощущения возвращаются медленно и будто нехотя; первое из них — тяжесть тела Цукишимы на груди. Куроо довольно вздыхает, в полузабытье гладя покрытую испариной спину. Цукишима тихо сопит ему в шею, он кажется уснувшим, но когда Куроо зарывается кончиками пальцев в его волосы, начинает приходить в себя. Сделав глубокий вдох, Цукишима поднимает голову, упирается острым подбородком в грудь. Зевнув, прижимается губами над сердцем.

— Идеальная дозировка, — урчит Куроо, вороша повлажневшие пряди. — Я считаю, препарат протестирован успешно.

— Даже слишком. — Цукишима пытается приподняться на локтях, но Куроо удерживает его.

— Только не говори, что собрался отослать результаты в штаб? 

— Конечно же, нет, — тот закатывает глаза. — Уж поверь, это там точно никого не заинтересует. 

— Считаешь, нужно несколько разнообразить процесс? — Куроо притягивает его ближе, тянется губами, чтобы урвать быстрый поцелуй. 

— Считаю, что нужно заняться делом. — Цукишима напускает на себя серьезность, правда, выходит не очень правдоподобно. — Привести себя в порядок, выпить кофе, закончить расшифровку, к примеру.

— Ну нееет, — Куроо проводит ладонями по его плечам, оглаживает сведенные лопатки. — Пациенту 96 все еще нужен уход.

— А мне нужно знать, ради чего пациент 96 чуть не распрощался с жизнью. Знать, что во всей этой авантюре был хоть какой-то смысл.

Цукишима все-таки поднимается с кровати, наскоро оглядывает себя, натягивает штаны. А встретившись с Куроо взглядом, он произносит:

— Спать спокойно не смогу, пока не выясню, что все это было не просто так. 

В самый нужный момент остроумие не может подкинуть ни одной идеи, и Куроо только молча разглядывает Цукишиму. В груди болезненно тянет, но эта боль гораздо приятнее испытанной вчера. Мелькает сумасшедшая мысль, что ради вот этой прямоты и неприкрытой покровительственной заботы стоит рисковать. Куроо гонит ее от себя: нет, рисковать следует только тем, чем владеешь безраздельно. А Куроо давно уже принадлежит не только самому себе.

—  Да, ты прав, — соглашается он, чувствуя легкий стыд. А Цукишима лишь коротко кивает и следует в ванную. Как всегда, заранее уверенный в своей правоте.

— Эй, а мне снова нужно в душ! — опомнившись, зовет Куроо.

— А как же ваша гордость? — удивляется Цукишима, на миг задержавшись в дверях, а после скрывается внутри, блестя глазами.

Остатки боли в боку, утихомиренные возбуждением, вновь возвращаются, и Куроо ворочается, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Но стоит признать, далеко не всем агентам так везет с оказанием первой помощи. 


End file.
